


Мадам Хуч — полугарпия или анимаг?

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom Essay, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: Что мы знаем об одном из самых недооценённых преподов Хогвартса?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Мадам Хуч — полугарпия или анимаг?

В огромной, развесистой и любимой нами Поттериане есть много примечательных персонажей второго плана, которым не сильно повезло с авторским и читательским вниманием. Один из таких персонажей — преподаватель квиддича мадам Хуч. Она ведёт уроки по крайне важной для Гарри Поттера магической дисциплине, она справедливый и добрый преподаватель (всячески призывает команды играть честно, а ещё обнимает пострадавшего Невилла и сочувствует Джинни, которую монстр утащил в подземелье), — и однако мадам Хуч упоминается в книгах намного, намного реже, чем даже призрачный профессор Биннс! Бесполезный, но грустный факт: в четвёртой и седьмой книгах имя «Хуч» не встречается ни разу.

И, конечно, мы даже не знаем, как её зовут (что значит, например, что Дамблдор никогда не обращается к ней в присутствии Гарри). Известные в фандоме варианты «Роланда» и «Ксиомара» — допы, [не подтвержденные напрямую](https://www.hp-lexicon.org/character/madam-hooch/) самой Роулинг.

Но нет худа без добра: у нас есть простор для домыслов. Давайте посмотрим, что вообще известно про Хуч из канона.

1\. У неё хищные жёлтые глаза. При первом же её появлении мы узнаём, что у мадам Хуч короткие седые волосы и жёлтые глаза, словно у ястреба.

2\. Она издаёт резкие, скрежещущие звуки. Её немногочисленные реплики сопровождаются глаголами вроде barked (дословно рявкнула), shrieked, screeched и screamed (вскрикнула, взвизгнула, завопила). Кроме того, у неё есть пронзительный свисток.

3\. И, наконец, её главное качество — умение хорошо летать! Вы чувствуете, куда мы клоним? Правильно: к тому, что мадам Хуч — не только человек, но и птица. То есть либо она умеет превращаться в птицу (анимагия, менее вероятно оборотничество), либо она по происхождению метис человека и, скажем, гарпии (подобно тому, как Хагрид получеловек, полувеликан или Флёр Делакур на четверть вейла). Можно привести ещё несколько доводов в пользу последней версии:  
— ДжКР перенесла в Поттериану разных существ из греческих мифов. Если в книгах есть феникс Фоукс, трёхголовый цербер Пушок и сфинкс Сфинкс, почему бы там не появиться гарпиям?  
— очень косвенный, но милый аргумент: за три года до «Философского камня» актриса Зои Ванамейкер [озвучила](https://trove.nla.gov.au/work/32672702) видеофильм «Птицы и другие звери с крыльями», в котором, в частности, фигурировали феникс, гром-птица, Гаруда и птица Рух.

Однако нам больше нравится версия, что мадам Хуч — незарегистрированный анимаг, и вот почему:  
— все упоминания гарпий в семикнижии связаны только с командой «Холихэдские гарпии». Иных упоминаний летающих полулюдей в книгах нет. Даже в учебнике Скамандера есть химеры, авгуреи и гром-птицы, а вот гарпии, увы, не описаны.  
— мадам Хуч — немолодая опытная волшебница (она упоминает, что училась летать на «Серебряных стрелах», которые выпускались в начале XX века), логично нахэдканонить, что она умеет немного больше, чем быстро летать и громко свистеть в свисток.  
— и, наконец, нам просто нравится додумывать за персонажей что-нибудь, что не показал нам автор. Особенно если эти персонажи классные, а в каноне про них говорится так мало.


End file.
